gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
V.A.M.P. Mark II
After the M.A.S.S. Device incident the Joe team decided to upgrade the V.A.M.P. (Vehicle: Attack/Multi-Purpose) enter the Mark: II. Aside from a new paint job the team decided to replace the synchronized dual barrel 7.62mm machine gun with a quad-bay missile launcher armed with 4 stinger XK2 missiles. Removable armored doors and roof were also added. Vehicle profile Write up Features Write up Fiction Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity .]] Write up Toys Toy editions * A Real American Hero (1984) : The V.A.M.P. Mark II was issued in 1984 with a tan redeco of the swivel-arm version of Clutch. Changes to the design from the original V.A.M.P. include the replacement of the main twin cannon with a missile box (with four removable Stinger missles), the addition of a shovel on the front passenger-side fender (molded in and non-removable), and the replacement of the gasoline can storage rack with mounting holes for mounting a pair of water cans. The hood was also redesigned, removing the driver-side minigun while adding a removable hood pack. A snap-on armored roof (with a permanently-open driver-side hatch) and doors are also included. * A Real American Hero (1988) (mail-away exclusive) : The V.A.M.P. Mark II was reissued without a figure in 1988 as part of the "Operation Deep Six" mail-away offering. Listed as a "Desert Vamp" in the insert (and shown as the original), the actual vehicle used the original 1982 V.A.M.P. body, complete with gasoline cans and storage rack, as well as the original's hood (with minigun), although it retained the missile rack and armored roof and doors. The missile box was also retooled slightly, and all of the brown components were cast in a lighter brown plastic than the 1984 version. This version was also the basis for the Tiger Sting in 1989. * 50th Anniversary (2014) (San Diego Comic Con exclusive) : The "Danger At the Docks" Comic Con International exclusive box set features the first new release of the V.A.M.P. Mark II since the vintage line. Aside from the missile box and the armored roof and doors, the V.A.M.P. Mark II features identical construction to the 2008 V.A.M.P. release, including the composite hood (featuring both the original's minigun and the Mark II's hood pack) and the original's gas cans and storage rack. The vehicle is presented in its original brown and black colors, and includes Flint as a driver, as well as an Eel and a Night Raft, an update of 1985's Cobra Night Landing raft cast in black plastic. Although a convention exclusive, the set was later released to select online retailers. * 50th Anniversary (2014) (retail version) : The "Danger At the Docks" retail set features the same figures and vehicles as the convention set, but with all-new decos. The V.A.M.P. Mark II features a gray "urban" camouflage pattern in place of the original brown. The version of Flint included in this set also features a matching camo pattern on his pants, whereas the convention version was based on his original appearance. The Eel and Night Raft are also included, with the raft sporting the original 1985 toy's blue plastic. Re-uses/re-makes Write up External links Write up Footnotes Write up Category:G.I. Joe vehicles